Bleach:Character quiz thingy
by roxybeloved
Summary: This was something too pass my time, and it did! This is a yaoi quiz but can be made Het! So no fears for those who do not read yaoi! Very random by the way! Anyways! Read, review and DIY! :D! Have fun!


Pick 12 names randomly before reading the rest.

1. Ichigo  
2. Aizen  
3. Grimmjow  
4. Urahara  
5. Kenpachi  
6. Shuuhei  
7. Byakuya  
8. Gin  
9. Kensei  
10. Toushiro  
11. Renji  
12. Nnoitora 

you pick? No cheating or jeez it will ruin the fun!

(o) Have you read a 6/11 fic? Do you want to?

Shuuhei and Renji? No, but it sounds interesting…maybe.

(o) Do you think 4 is hot? How hot?

Urahara...um he is…in his own _special _way O.O

(o) What would happen if 12 got 8 pregnant?

If Nnoitora got Gin pregnant… My mind is unravelling so soon… ARGH! Noooo! So wrong. Nnoitora would probably eat it… and Gin would…actually he'd probably just leave it somewhere. O_O

(o) Can you read any fic(s) about 9?

Kensei? Haven't but definitely would… [Drools]

(o) Would 2 and 6 make a good couple?

Aizen and shuuhei… strange, but in my little mind…yes, yes they would.

(o) 5/9 or 5/10? Why?

Kenpachi and Kensei or Kenpachi and Toushiro…NO, NO AND NO AGAIN…JUST NO. Did you get that?...NO!

(o) What would happen if 7 walked in on 2 and 12 having sex?

What would Byakuya do if he walked in on Aizen and Nnoitora having sex… He'd probably ignore it… Or kill them…or...join in.

Actually...no...no joining in...that's...that's gross!

(o) Make up a summary for a 3/10 fic.

Grimmjow and Toushiro?… This-is-so-wrong.

But I'll give it a try…

Toushiro is a budding graphics designer (Random), he is asked too get some idea's for interesting characters for a game he is asked too come up with. When he see's Grimmjow in the street, he asks for a photo, Grimmjow thinks he's cute and forces him too give Grimmjow his number. The rest is history.

Crap, I know. But shh, it's late, and I'm running low on brain cells right now.

(o) Is there any such thing as 1/8 fluff?

Ichigo and Gin…no, not that I've seen.

(o) Suggest a title for a 7/12-hurt/comfort fic.

Byakuya and Nnoitora…

Erm.

"Unnatural."

Lol.

(o) What kind of plot device would you use if you wanted 4 to deflower 1?

Ichigo and Urahara?

Oh god. Could you just imagine? … O_O

Lot's of mind tricks would be used there… Oh god.

(o) Does anyone on your friends list read 7 slash?

Byakuya? Maybe lol.

(o) Does anyone on your friends list read 3 het?

Grimmjow het?...No. That's wrong for some reason. But maybe someone else likes it? -.-

(o) Does anyone on your friends list write or draw 11?

Renji? Yes, i'm pretty sure.

(o) Would anyone on your friends list write 2/4/5?

Aizen, Urahara and Kenpachi? … What the hell?

(o) What might 10 scream out at a moment of great passion?

Toushiro? XD! So damn cute… Erm Probably something like "FUCK!" Or just "ARGGHHH!" XD! Eeeeee so damn cute!

(o) If you write a songfic about 8, which song would you choose?

Gin? Erm… 'Insane clown posse - Boogieman'

XD

I unno…just kinda fits…'coz he creeps me out O_O But he's really cool too :D! And not a tool like Kaname! XD!

(o) If you wrote a 1/6/12 fic, what would the warnings be?

Ichigo, Shuuhei, Nnoitora…

Rape, hurt/comfort, humour (On Nnoitora's part XD he just seems like a funny guy)

(o) What might a good pick-up line for 2 to use on 10?

Aizen and Toushiro?

Erm… XD!

"Come slave..." O,O Oh god, poor Tosh!

(o) When was the last time you read a fic about 5?

Kenpachi. I haven't.

(o) What is 6's super-secret kink?

Shuuhei? Probably tattoo's and pain, I imagine him too be quite the masochist XD!

(o) Would 11 shag 9? Drunk or sober?

Renji and Kensei… If Renji could get away with it without Shuuhei finding out? ...Probably.

(o) If 3 and 7 get together who tops?

Grimmjow would definitely TOP byakuya…Actually that's kind of…um…[just died…too much mansex, oh god…YUM!]

(o)"1 and 9 are in a happy relationship until 9 suddenly runs off with 4. 1, broken-hearted, has a hot one-night stand with 11 and a brief, unhappy affair with 12, then follows the wise advice of 5 and finds true love with 3." What title would you give this fic? Name three people on your friend's list who might read it. Name one person who should write it.

Ichigo and Kensei are in a happy relationship, until Kensei suddenly runs off with Urahara. Ichigo, broken-hearted, has a hot one-night stand with Renji and a brief, unhappy affair with Nnoitora, then follows the wise advice of Kenpachi (WTF) and finds true love with Grimmjow.

Problematic.

And I dunno XD!

And I would write it! OH MY GOD… I MIGHT ACTUALLY.

Only maybe not Urahara…O-O... I love him but no.

(o) How would you feel if 7/8 was canon?

Byakuya and Gin? I would feel rather worried about Tite Kubo's health... honestly.

(o)Who would make a better college professor: 6, or 11?

Shuuhei or Renji?

Probably Shuuhei 'cause he's not as, well, crazy XD but I still think they'd both be shit XD!

(o) Do you think 2 is hot? How hot?

Aizen? Um…I guess…but, [shivers]

(o) 12 sends 8 on a mission. What is it, and does it succeed?

Nnoitora sends Gin on a mission…? It would be a staring competition of one eye… it would not go down well XD! I'm not quite sure wht it would be, and of course mister squinty would succeed!

(o) What would 5 most likely be arrested for?

Kenpachi? Probably killing someone…for no reason O.O

(o) If you had to walk home through a bad neighbourhood late at night, would you feel safer in the company of 7 or 8?

Byakuya or Gin? BYAKUYA! HANDS DOWN. I would feel very safe with him…maybe bored…but safe. I'd be more worried about what Gin would do, than what he'd be protecting me from.


End file.
